un principio para nosotros
by hell alucard
Summary: se trata de el principio de la relacion de ren tao y la doncella de hierro..entren y dejen reviews  RenXJeanne


lamento la espera...me e decidido a escrivir otra historia...y no la dejare inconclusa...os prometo que no sera asi

muy bien esta es otra de mis pesimas traducciones...con una adaptacion mia claro...

me declaro fan de esta pareja pese a ser hombre entiendo que es raro...personalemente yo queria violar a jeanne con hao...pero si me lo piden lo are...por el momento estoy centrado en esta pareja...jeannexren

creo que algunos encontrarian una explicasion del porque fue...que an leido el manga podran darse una leve idea de que le paso por la cabeza a hiroyuki takei

no es obligatorio...pero lo dire como todos ustedes alguna ves lo an dicho** los personajes de hiroyuki takei no me pertenecen pero igual puedo hacer con ellos lo que quiera!**

* * *

puede verse la imagen de Un hombre joven vestido de traje aparentaba ser un hombre de negocios que sostenía una mirada fría sobre una niña.

el joven es Ren Tao, un shamán arrogante procedente de China, era obstinado y de carácter difícil , tenía 18 años de edad ahora.

Mientras la niña frente a él es la doncella Jeanne, la ex líder de los soldados x ,de mirada amable, largos cabellos plateados y apariencia frágil, pero internamente llevaba grandes poderes anteriormente mostrados en la lucha entre shamanes , y ahora Jeanne tiene 14 años de edad

se reunieron en un puente de San Miguel Mont, Francia.

"acabo de llegar a Francia para aprender de su cultura, después de todo un futuro líder debe ser todo" expreso claramente Ren, , jeanne se quedó en silencio, estaba realmente asustada por la manera en que Tao la miraba tan intensamente , el cuerpo de la doncella Jeanne comenzaba a temblar ,puso las manos en su pecho, como si necesitara calmar su corazón.

"Afortunadamente te encuentro aquí, desde hace tiempo….yo e sentido la necesidad de buscarte para darte las gracias por resucitarme en la planta del valle", continuó Ren., Jeanne jiro levemente su rostro evitando ver su cara por un instante ".. Yo ..." Jeanne comenzó a hablar, pero Ren inmediatamente la interrumpió "no importa, ya no tengo ningún asunto inconcluso con usted,….. adiós" dijo ren alejándose de Jeanne. Rápidamente jeanne volvió a mirar a el cuando se retiraba con cierta tristeza , comenzó a correr a el extendiendo su mano logro frenarlo atrapando la tela de su traje le detuvo sin pensarlo "espera por favor Tao Ren!" –suplico jeanne , Ren se sorprendió ante tal acto en su rostro había rastros de un tinte rojo …espero un par de segundo s después de dar la vuelta y esa expresión se borrara.

Ren volvió su mirada lentamente sin expresión hacia jeanne, esta vez parece que se armó de valor para enfrentar al joven de cabello largo y oscuro, " Ren Tao, nunca se a dado cuenta de cuales son mis sentimientos por usted durante todos estos años? " dijo jeanne mirando a Ren con lagrimas que empezaban a temblar en sus ojos carmesí. Ren sólo miro a Jeanne sin expresión y dijo: "¿cómo puedo saberlo si nunca lo me los dice?" Jeanne asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a sonreír "tienes razón, quiero decir que me gustas desde el momento en que te resucite " Ren miró con sorpresa, como si quisiera protestar, pero Jeanne precedido diciendo "aquella ves que moriste Marco intento cancelar la ceremonia, pero yo insistí en que no quería que murieras, yo fui a verte aquella ves cuando luchaste con el equipo Myooh porque estaba realmente preocupada por ti, yo también estaba muy enojada cuando Blon te asecino en la planta del valle , por lo que salí de la doncella de hierro para castigarlo, todo fue porque me gusta mucho "Jeanne explicó, mientras que Ren estaba sorprendido y su cara enrojeció de vergüenza.

Por la Declaración de amor de la doncella Jeanne muy pronto se dio cuenta de que Ren. Tenía toda la cara roja. Al ver la reacción de Ren, el nerviosismo Jeanne desaparecio, incluso sonrió.

"No es tan aterrador como parece." Jeanne dijo a sí misma.

"¿Por qué de repente sonríes?" Ren le preguntó con severidad.

"Lo siento, es sólo ...que ….. Eres tan dulce, Ren." Jeanne volvió a sonreír.

la cara de Ren estaba vacía de nuevo. Él no creía que podía sentir esta clase de sensaciones sólo por las palabras de una niña de 14 años.

"Ren",lo llamo suavemente. "Entonces, ¿Cuáles tu respuesta…que piensas de mi amor?"

jeanne miró a Ren con ansiedad. Ren trato de evitar su mirada, nuevamente se sintio incapaz de ver y controlar las expresiones sobre su rostro.

"Empaca tus cosas, y ven conmigo." Ren le ordeno de repente.

"Ren, ¿qué quieres decir? No entiendo en absoluto ..." Jeanne preguntó

"tu vendrás conmigo."respondió ren con frialdad.

jeanne se quedo en silencio " esta bien" contesto con una sonrisa ,entonces se dirigió a hacer lo que el joven le había pedido tan persistentemente .

CONTINUARA!

* * *

**creo que quedo bien...lo actualizare muy pronto si cumplen un trato**

**dejen reviews...esas son mis demandas...**

**jaajaa si no ...te esperas y te jodes**


End file.
